Momma runs the Clinc
by Jiyugami-chan
Summary: Orange writes. Just read the story. T for 'Uncle Gold' and 'Aunt Blue', who ruined a three year old's innocence. PS: Not TrickeryShipping. Read. DISCONTINUED, INTERPRET AS TWO SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Peeps, This is my fifth story because I wanna Beta-Read for someone. Not a One-shot. I don't own Pokémon. **

* * *

_Dear diary, _

_I know it is insanely shameful to write in a diary so I shall call it the journal. I am Orange, and before you ask, yes, I'm a boy._

_My mom runs the building that is possibly the only building in all of Viridian Forest. It is known by three names: Pokémon Center, Pokémart, and Our house. _

_Why am I writing in a diary-journal? It's better than dealing with my mom. She has problems. _

_I'll give an example:_

_I was picking berries for three reasons: _

_-Dessert. I never miss an Oran Berry cobbler when it is served. _

_-Sell to the Pokémart customers for outrageous prices. The idiots just don't know how to grow em' or find them. _

_-Medicine. I live in a clinic for abused animals. This is plenty explanation. _

_Mom walks up to me and tells me to come inside. _

_Then she says my dad is coming home. _

_This happens all the time. _

_Then when he doesn't come she wails like a banshee being mutilated in a cement mixer. _

_I swear to Mew I will kill that jerk the minute I meet him. _

_Mom always says I have my father's eyes. _

_This simply causes me to want to gouge out my eyes, or his, or to break every mirror in the house. _

_I don't do Pokémon battles unless I'm really bored. The people here have no skill, so my Fearow and Pichu win too easy. _

_I still can't beat my uncle at the Gym. This is too bad. I think the combination of stone edge and earthquake should be banished. Then I would stand a chance. _

_Today my mom was extra weird. She requested that I go to the top of Mount Silver. I suppose it wasn't a surprise. Father basically has lived there for the entire six years of my life. Yes, I'm six. _

_According to mom, they had a party before his leaving six years, nine months and one day. Apparently my Aunt Blue had brought too much Sake to the party. She revealed this on Christmas, which is obviously the best time to tell a four year old they aren't legit. So much for child innocence. I was three when I lost that, thanks to my good old uncle Gold. He seems to enjoy opening his big fat mouth full of things that make Aunt Crystal cover Karin's ears. _

_Karin, by the way, is my sadistic spoiled rotten potty mouthed five year old demonic little cynical brat of a cousin. She is rich due to the swear jar her mother keeps, and the enlighteningly unoriginal vocabulary her father knows. She is like a swearing little devil from the unholy haunted pickle factory. This is a euphemism I picked up from uncle Gold, who I probably should stop talking to despite the fact I need to drop off Pichu at the day care on the weekends._

_Weekends are an odd thing. I am forced to go in the forest and pick all the herbs, flowers, and berries I can in the dark of night. I usually find the most useless of TMs on the way, although once I found one for Thunder. It's really annoying. Especially because I have no clue what goes on at home. _

_Today I ventured out to the streets of Viridian City, where I challenged a couple of rich trainers, won, and started blowing away my prize money. Mom would take it if otherwise. I spent it on a Giga Impact TM, a bunch of pencils, a magazine, a book, and this Journal. Money well spent._

_Signing off for now, Orange _

I snapped my Journal shut, and I stuffed it my backpack.

I was done early, so I did what most kids wouldn't.

I went home. I entered the store and went behind the front desk. I rushed up the stairs, and entered my mother's room. She wasn't alone. She was arguing with somebody.

"...and if I do tell him you're here, he'll hate you for the rest of his life! He despises me already. I can tell. The way he looks at me…is the way a Meowth looks at a Growlithe. He's scared, but he's fighting me. I can barely live with this as it is."

"I want to meet my son. I don't even care if he hates me for being gone. It's karma. I make a bad choice, I pay for it."

"He doesn't want to meet you. He would sooner gouge out his eyes. He doesn't want to see with what I say are his father's."

"I'll let him gouge out mine then. I'd deserve it."

I felt a pulse of anger. _This _is what she was hiding?

"**SHUT ****_UP_**!" I roared. The two diverted their attention to me.

"A talk is what you want, and a talk is what you get. I'll _talk,_ alright."

The man, whom I could see clearly now, as I had pointed my flash light in his face, was tall, with dark spiky hair, though it wasn't as bad as uncle Gold's. He was more on the pale side, and his eyes betrayed the misery contained within him.

He wasn't a bad guy, I could tell. But he had put me through the unholy haunted pickle factory, and now it was time for payback. He was going to suffer. Then I realized something.

This man _had_ suffered. He had known for a while (Maybe) that I existed and he couldn't even talk to me, and as much as I wanted to deny it, I was his son. Not even criminals deserve to be separated from their own children like that. Uncle Silver's dad had demonstrated it well, or so I heard.

"You know what...you look like you've saved the world ten times."

He smiled.

"You have no idea."

* * *

**That's it for now. Orange's mom, as you should have guessed, is Yellow. She went psycho. But after she started seeing Red at night, it turned into an act. RnR. I could use some popularity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Pokémon! Flamers get a Thunder to the face from Orange's Pichu.**

_Dear Journal, or whatever the heck you are,_

_Today my dad, who I can now confirm is a nice person and actually not a jerk, made several attempts to help with the store._

_The results were funny, to say the least._

_He could barely hold up the shipping crates, so he kept dropping them on his feet, then he muttered a few words that would surprise Uncle Gold under his breath, then picking up the crates, and repeating the process over again. It took him two hours just to load three crates. Mom says it's because some of his wrist joints were injured when they were younger and now he couldn't carry heavy things. It doesn't really change how funny it was._

_Signing off, _

_Orange_

"So, your mom told me you like Pokémon battles."

I nodded. "I usually go out to the city to pick a few battles. It's fun, I suppose, but the trainers are always really easy to beat or impossible to take on."

"You wanna battle?"

"You serious?"

"Sure. How many?"

"Two on two."

"Alright. Saur!"

"Wait, now?"

He nodded. "What do you expect?"

"Okay, Fearless, Sky- Attack!"

"Frenzy Plant!"

Then a cloud of dust covered everything, and I couldn't see. But when the dust cleared, I saw that both of them were down.

I gaped, then I spoke. "I'm throwing in the towel, I think I'm done."

He frowned, but then he laughed. "Fine by me, whatever floats your boat. How did you teach it that, by the way? "

"It was a bred move. Fearless was from Uncle Gold's daycare, a bird specialist left behind his male Noctowl and his female Fearow, but the trainer couldn't keep the egg, so I got it. I was three, at the time I only had Pichu, who didn't really listen to me, so I was happy when the egg hatched. The thing was, a Pidgeot attacked Fearless just when he hatched, but he just randomly used Sky-Attack, didn't seem to be scared at all. So that's why I called him that."

"Hmm. I see."

"I bet you do."

**A/N: Suckish ending, I know. Hold your tongues when reviewing. Too short. I may discontinue.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Guys.

I just didn't like this story.

I will abandon it. PM if you want to continue it. First PM received will win rights to continue it.

-Jiyugami-chan


End file.
